


Malevolent Qilin I: Morally Grey

by bbganyu



Series: Malevolent Qilin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbganyu/pseuds/bbganyu
Summary: Klee, a young child Qilin-hybrid in the cities of Westenska is living off of barely anything to survive. But what happens when they are put in a more civilized place like a public school? Will they run off or will they stay?The Malevolent Qilin steals from others and is generally filled with malice and hate; but are they really as terrible and horrible as everyone says they are?
Series: Malevolent Qilin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177772





	1. Klee: The Introduction to the Malevolent Qilin

"A malevolent Qilin?" 

The schoolteacher shrugged off the idea that such a good omen, like a Qilin, could be malicious. She thought in her head as she looked at the young student's work. She scoffed. No good thing can be bad, no bad thing can be good was her motto. Oh, but she was in for a surprise.

The Malevolent Qilin stood at the entrance of the school. They looked nervous, not malicious like you'd expect. They looked nearly shrouded in fear; fear of the thought that they would be hurt even more in the institution more than in the outside world. You would probably have thought the Qilin resided within the confines of the woods; but no. The Malevolent Qilin resides in institutional buildings and cities, where some of the worst people are found.

The Qilin's name is Klee.

They looked whimsical at best. White hair, antlers, hooves. The only thing that was somewhat normal about them was their ONE blue eye, the other being completely black, swirled in white. They looked very much like a child's drawing.

 _Looks like there's no other place to go other than forward_ , Klee thought. They exhaled and stepped forward into the school.

Now, Klee is not used to secluded places like this school. They are used to bustling, urban cities. While there were some children in the institution, there weren't nearly as many children as there were people in the city.

_A rotten child._

Now, Klee loved to steal; it was their only escape from the world. It gave them a sort of rush, they love risky activities.

But, stealing doesn't get you anywhere in a public school...


	2. Dexteria Willows

Our wonderful Klee just stepped into the building. But is lost. 

_Where is my class?_ Klee asked themself. _Where is it?_ That was the moment that Klee realized.

_They didn't belong here._

Now, you'll probably ask, "Why don't they belong at that school?"

_They never registered._

In other words, Klee just walked into some random school and went with it. And went with it, they did. They walked into a couple of random classrooms, finding some miscellaneous items like pencils, paper, bookbags et cetera. They came extremely underprepared. Not even a pencil was held in their feeble, small, yet dexterous hand; books were not clutched within their arms. So, they did what they were best at and what they had to:

_Stole._

From various nameless students, they did not know.

A pencil. A book bag. A composition notebook, or three. A pencil case, and the very last thing... which they needed for class, which they have heard from one of the teachers, who was named Mrs. Benson.

A book.

In their attempt at stealing the said book, they got caught.

_They never got caught._

"HEY!" The unknown student yelled.

Klee looked over at them with a deer-in-headlights look. They quickly stuffed the stolen book into the stolen book bag and trotted off. The unknown student, however, dashed after them. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The student continued to yell.

Eventually, Klee was cornered and the unknown student approached them. 

_This was nothing like the city,_ Klee thought. _Absolutely nothing like the city._ Klee had already memorized the city's ways by heart, but this was unknown terrain. 

The student quieted down. "What were you doing?"

Klee was silent at first, taking the book out of the stolen book bag.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Tiffany." The unknown student said.

The student was actually quite gentle and nice to Klee, which was unexpected. Klee had already put up their fists in case they needed to fight. They have won numerous fights with robbers before.

Klee started to speak. "uh, well, oh! um, I was getting a book?"

The student giggled at Klee's obvious lie. "It's alright, you can tell me."

With a look of surprise and suspicion, Klee began.

"Well, I am very new here. The name's Klee. And here's your book back." Slowly, but reluctantly, Klee handed the student their book back.

The student reached out their hand to grab the book but paused. 

"You can have it. I saw what you did out there, it was pretty amazing, to say the least."

Klee looked at the book. And back at the student. The book's name was, _The Revolutionary_. 

"And my name's Dexteria Willows, but call me Dexxi for short."

Klee looked up at Dexxi and asked, "Is it alright if I ask who Tiffany is?"

"She's trying to make me look bad in front of Mr. C, our principal. She knows I read that book, and it contains, well, violent acts. She wants to make it seem as if I were some sort of monster." Dexxi said.

Klee smiled at the thought. "Well, at least you have an _actual_ monster by your side now."


	3. The First Incident

_So far, it's not bad here,_ Klee thought. Klee then remembered that they brought something else with them that most likely wasn't necessary for class but what they had thought was in fact, necessary. It was something, very unnecessary indeed. It was something any normal school would have forbode, anyone, to bring...

A knife. 

Something necessary for the streets but not necessary in school. And they realized it all too late when it dropped from their hand. They had it handy all the time, even when stealing. Even when stealing the book bag, they had it in their hand. They never went anywhere without that knife. Turns out though, there are situations when a knife wasn't the right tool to use. But only sometimes because in most situations, a knife is needed for their duties. The two, Klee and Dexxi walked down the hallways of the institution. _This was more like it,_ Klee thought, as the hallways were packed and full of people. _Just like the bustling cities, I'm used to._ Klee sighed, then realized something devastating. 

They dropped their knife on the ground. They didn't feel it in their hands after walking through the hall...

Their stomach dropped. "Dexxi." Klee whispers.

"Hm?" Dexteria turns her head toward the worried Klee, wondering what it was.

"I dropped my knife in the hallway." Klee's gaze stares downward.

"You brought a..." Dexteria's mood immediately dropped.

"Yes, I brought a knife, now can we go look for it?"

Dexteria stayed silent and looked around. Her breathing was as heavy as the atmosphere. She inhales and points to a student whom Klee did not know. She mouths, "Tiffany".

The girl who Klee presumed was Tiffany walked up to Dexteria, with the knife in hand.

The knife was small, a switchblade. It was the color of an oil spill, and the handle was black. It was unopened. The blade was not out. Despite that though, Tiffany knew what it was.

"Miss Willows?" 

Dexteria gulped and motioned for Klee to run off into the sea of children in coming to soften the blow for themself.

Klee did as asked, and was able to blend in quite nicely. They did not have a great vantage point though; as they had to kneel so that their antlers would not exactly stick out. Did Klee want to face Tiffany and say it was theirs? Or did they want to stay where they were and keep themself safe? _Maybe I could potentially sneak around a bit and see what's happening but I can't have them catch me... and report me to the principal._

"Do you remember what Ms. Benson said about doing the right thing, Dexteria Willows?" 

Dexteria played dumb. "Um, no?"

"Well, Ms. Benson has it on the wall. "You should always report something bad to the good people," is what she said." Tiffany smiles at Dexteria, looking straight into her soul.

Klee wondered if this was a good time to step in. But they can't risk getting caught, can they? It's just too much to gamble for. But they charged anyway. They charged straight at Tiffany, right for the knife. It was enough to make Tiffany drop the knife so they could pick it up, but not enough to scare her away. Unfortunately, mid-picking up the knife, Tiffany turns around and looks right at Klee.

Klee looks up at Tiffany.

Three words were uttered between them. One silent and one loud.

 _"You Little Bitch."_

Klee tried to dash off like they usually could, but Tiffany was some sort of catalyst for this debacle. All Klee heard was,

"Get the white-haired kid."

At this point, Klee was basically hopeless. Or so they thought. They now had the knife back in possession of their own hands, and not Tiffany's. However, three adults approached Klee and Dexteria, but none got off scot-free.

Klee; the urban, street-smart delinquent kid held up the knife to one of the teachers. This time though, the blade was out and ready to attack. Klee dashed straight through the link of the three teachers and injured one in their wake. The teacher's hand was bloodied; to say the least. Who would have known that such a small switchblade could leave a huge gash? The gash was red, fresh, and bright. The sanguine liquid seemed to gush out of it like a fountain. The blood was shiny, and the gash was deep. Though Klee may have been quick in their actions, the cut in the skin; albeit was rushed, left a big impact. But they only got one of the teachers. The other stepped towards Klee, apprehending them to the floor and restraining them. Klee knew how to get out of restraints like this, but their gut feeling told them not to. Instead, they let the teacher apprehend them.

Dexteria on the other hand was just escorted to the "front office" as they called it.

Klee was then visited by a policeman, who seemed to walk around the school. Their hands were tied to their back and locked in place with two metal cuffs. 

_I should have stayed back._ Was Klee's first thought.

While they and the policeman were walking towards the Front Office, Klee dropped one of the stolen wallets they stole previously on the floor. All the kids were looking toward it, the place sounded like Wall Street. The policeman had to settle the situation. This bought Klee some time.

They ran off in the direction of what they thought was the front office. They were right. Dexteria was there, talking to the principal. Once they got out of the building, they tried to get the handcuffs off, nothing really worked. Not even their trusty bobby pin.

Their antlers.

They arched back as far as possible and tried to get the handcuffs to at least split. This time, they were successful. Now, to get Dexteria out.

Knocking on the window seemed feasible until Klee realized that the Principal would have seen them. And it was only a short period of time until the policeman showed up. 

They had an idea. 

The Malevolent Qilin grabbed a stone from the courtyard and hit it straight at the window, causing it to shatter but not break. They then ran inside, past the telephone lady, and into the room where Dexteria was. They retrieve Dexteria and run straight out.


End file.
